Mario and Sonic: Bowser's Inside Story
by MysteriousMoonCo
Summary: Sonic and his friend Jessie travel to the Mushroom Kingdom to investigate a new disease called the blorbs. But a new villain seperates them and sends Sonic and the Mario Bros into Bowser's body. Can they stop the new menace and save the Kingdom? First fic
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Hi everyone! This is Misty, with my first fanfic! Yay! *throws confetti* But before we begin, I need to give you some background on this story. This was originally based of an idea I got about a year ago that came from a combination of watching Sonic X and a DS commercial that they had at the time. The commercial showed people playing several DS games, but instead of playing them on their DS's they were in a place where they were actually in the games. It showed people at a Nintendogs dog park, racing on a Mario Kart speedway, and hanging out in an Animal Crossing village. And in the background was what looked like a huge city. It was then that I thought "What if there was a whole online place like that, where gamers could have digital avatars that could go into games, have their own virtual houses, or hang out and chat together in a virtual city?" And thus, a series which I dubbed _Sonic: Game On_ was born! In it, there was a digital world like this that gamers from all over the world could go into using their DS's wifi and a special device that looks similar to an action replay. You insert it into the game card slot and you could enter the digital gaming world. You could also insert a game into the device and play through the game as your avatar alongside the characters in the game. Unfortunately, an evil group tries to obliterate this world along with all video games! Fortunately, my character Jessie manages to save a few pieces of the games, along with some of the characters; Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby, and of course, Sonic. The series consisted of Sonic and Jessie, along with several other characters, battling the evil group, and saving pieces of the game world along with other characters. I also thought up of several sequels that involved Sonic and Jessie playing through other games. Unfortunately, the series became way too complicated for me to write, so I never got to writing it. But that doesn't mean I can't still write this! And don't worry; you don't need to know much about _Sonic: Game On_ to understand this story. There is however some terminology that pertains to the game world of _Sonic: Game On_ that I will explain later. Also, Jessie's avatar and Sonic now live in her Animal Crossing home, and they both know all the various gaming characters. Well, I think I've rambled long enough. Without further ado, let's GAME ON!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Come on! Come on! N-ARGH!" Sonic angrily threw the controller onto the floor with a rather loud smack and exhaled in annoyance. "Stupid game," he muttered. "I so should've made that jump!"

"Sonic!" a voice called from nearby. A green-eyed, teenage girl walked into the room carrying several letters. She brushed the bangs of her long, waist-cut brunette hair out of the way. The girl also wore black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a 1up mushroom silk-screened on the front.

"Hey, Jessie!" Sonic greeted his friend, trying to forget about his obviously unfair lose at the video game. "What's up?"

"The mail just came," she replied. She walked over to the couch he was sitting on in the living room of their small house and plopped down next to him.

"Anything interesting?" he inquired.

"Doesn't look like it," she said as she flipped through the letters. "Let's see... Some advertisement from Nookingtons, some junk mail, and... oh!" She held up a light pink envelope with fancy, regal looking writing on it. "Look! It's a letter from Peach," she said excitedly.

"Really?" the blue hedgehog asked excitedly. "Awesome! Did she invite us to one of her parties?"

"I don't know," she said. "Wait a minute... I thought you said you thought 'her parties were girly and boring?'"

"Well, yeah, but ya gotta admit... she can bake a pretty mean cake!" he said, mouth watering a little from the thought. Jessie sighed in exasperation.

"Well," Sonic continued. "Quit stalling. Open it and see what it is!"

"Okay, okay! Keep your quills on!" She tore open the envelope and took out the letter inside, which was written in the same fancy script that was on the envelope.

_Dear Jessica and Sonic,_

_Your presence is requested at my castle as soon as possible. Please hurry, for this is a matter of the utmost urgency. The fate of the entire Mushroom Kingdom may be at stake!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Peach._

"'Utmost urgency?' Wow! What could be so important?" Jessie wondered, staring at the letter with somewhat wide eyes.

"My guess is that another baddie is attacking the Mushroom Kingdom," Sonic suggested. "But if she needs our help, they must be pretty strong if the Mario Bros. can't handle it on their own."

"In that case, we better get there ASAP like the letter said."

"Right. Let's go!" Sonic jumped off the couch and tried to dash out the front door.

"Hang on a sec!" Jessie shouted as she grabbed his arm to prevent him from running off. "We can't just go running over there without preparing first."

"Urgh. Fine," Sonic huffed as he stopped trying to run and yanked his arm out of her grasp.

* * *

><p>About an hour later they had finished packing everything they would need for their new adventure. Jessie had filled her messenger bag with some food, a few health mushrooms, and of course, her G-controller (1), as well as a few other things. She was also now wearing jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a grey jacket.<p>

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "Off to the Mushroom Kingdom!" With that, the two of them dashed out the door. Once they were outside, Jessie pulled a small object out of the bag that resemble a game chip and inserted it into her G-controller. "Portal, OPEN!" she shouted. A bright light shot out of her G-controller and a rainbow-colored portal appeared (2).

"Shall we?" she asked her spiky blue companion, nodding the direction of the portal.

"Yeah!" he agreed, and they both entered the portal to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>(1)The G-controller is the device that all avatars are equipped with. Its main function is controlling the character you play as (in this case Sonic) so they can battle. Characters can battle on their own, but the G-controller makes them fight much better. It also functions as a map.<em>

_(2)The G-controller is also what avatars use to travel from world to world. The "chips" are used to open portal between worlds. It can also instantly teleport you to Digi City, the main hub of the gaming world where gamers can shop, chat, and play with each other._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! It always makes me super happy to see someone leave one! And I really appreciate the constructive criticism. I want to give a shout out to DanceDream for being my first reviewer! Oh, and a quick note on the G-controller. It doesn't "control" characters like a puppet or mind control. It's more like it "guides" them when they fight. Anyways, enough talking. GAME ON!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Sonic or Bowser's Inside Story. If I did, we'd probably have my virtual gaming world idea for real! Hm…_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Oh, perfect! You two finally made it here," exclaimed a toad who was standing by the front entrance of the castle.

"Hey there," greeted Sonic. "The princess called for us. Do ya know where she is?"

"Yep!" said the toad. "Let me show you guys to the conference room."

The little toad led them down several hallways before they came to two large wooden doors. "Everyone's in there" he said.

"Thanks!" said Jessie. She and Sonic pushed open the doors and entered the room. Inside were two long, blue tables placed across from each other with an aisle going between them. Many toads were seated at either table. On the other end of the table was a podium with a projector screen behind it. Standing at the podium was none other than Princess Peach.

"Peach!" Jessie called as she ran over to the princess with Sonic following behind her.

"Jessica!" exclaimed the princess. The two girls embraced each other.

"How have you been?" asked Jessie.

"Not very good. With the crisis the kingdom's been facing as of late," she sighed.

"About that," said Sonic, "What exactly is going on? What this 'urgent crisis' you keep talking about?"

"Ah, Master Sonic and Miss Jessica," said a brown, mustached toad named Toadsworth, who was sitting in the spot closest to the princess. "If the two of you would just have a seat, we will get you up to speed on what's been going on. Toadbert, if you would?"

The two of them took their seats at the table opposite Toadsworth as a blue, glasses-wearing toad named Toadbert walked over to a projector and turned it on. The lights dimmed. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Ahem. As most of you already know, we are here today to discuss a terrible disease that has been afflicting much of the Kingdom. A disease know as…" he paused for dramatic effect, "THE BLORBS!"

_'Blorbs?'_ Jessie wondered. _'What could that be?'_

Toadbert pushed a button on the projector causing it to go to the next slide. It showed a picture a toad that had somehow swelled into an enormous, ball-like shape.

"Mushroom Kingdom marred by mystery malady! The blorbs!" He pushed the button and the picture changed to an image of several normal toads trying to escape being flattened by a massive 'blorbed' toad. "It comes without warning!" he continued. "First you balloon to blimp size! Then the rolling! You roll away! Oh, the horror of the blorbs! As of press time, the cause and cure are unknown…"

He pushed the button again, and the screen showed a room full of several 'blorbed' toads. "Day by day, the number of blorbed toads swells. Because the situation has become so grave, Princess Peach has convened this emergency meeting." The light's came back on and Toadbert shut off the projector and returned to his seat.

"Wow. This really is bad," Sonic whispered to Jessie.

"I know," she whispered back. "Those poor toads."

"Oh, how absolutely wretched!" Toadsworth cried. "Such a thing has never happened in the history of the kingdom."

"Soon the entire Mushroom Kingdom will get the blorbs," said a toad. "We've gotta find the cause and get this place back to normal!"

"Yeah, obviously," said another toad. "But we've never dealt with something like this! I have absolutely no idea what to do! I suggest we panic!"

"Gee, that's a helpful suggestion," muttered Sonic, earning a few snickers from Jessie.

"Pull yourself together, man!" yelled another toad. "We have to do SOMETHING! My son… He's also… He's also got the blorbs." The toad then burst into tears.

"Princess," said Toadsworth, "We still await…"

"Yes," she replied. "We've sent word to the Star Sprites for help, but, we've gotten no response."

"PARDON ME!" shouted a voice from the other end of the room.

"Ah, glorious," exclaimed Toadsworth. "I daresay our Star Sprite has arrived."

A small, yellow, spherical creature with two brown feet and a small star floating above its head floated down the aisle and up to the podium. "Sorry I'm late!" she said. "This castle's huge!"

"Princess, this thing is… what?" asked Toadsworth.

"Nice to meet you!" exclaimed the creature. "I'm Starlow! Peach sent word of trouble in the Mushroom Kingdom, so, as a representative of the Star Sprites, here I am!" She paused for a moment before greeting everyone. "HELLO YELLO!"

"Aw! She's so cute!" said Jessie.

"Eh, she's a bit over-peppy for my tastes," said Sonic.

"Mercy!" said Toadsworth "Such pep! Such verve! Such unswerving confidence! So you'll be able to simply cure the blorbs, then! Correct?"

"Oh… Uh… Well…"

* * *

><p>"Hrm," said Toadsworth sadly. "If this is even beyond the power of a Star Sprite…"<p>

"Well, I did some research on similar afflictions," Starlow offered. "But the blorbs is in a class of its own. It seems to be incurable. If we could just find a cause, we'd have a place to start.

"The medical staff did what we could to ease the swelling," said a pink, female toad with blonde hair. "But as far as we can tell, we can't reverse the effects."

"You docs gotta do SOMETHING!" shouted the toad that was sitting next to her. "This is a national emergency!"

"Thanks for the news flash!" she yelled back at him. "Obviously we want to help!"

"Um, excuse me," Jessie whispered to the toad next to her. "Who is that over there?"

"Dr. Toadley's intern," the toad replied.

"Dr. Toadley?" Sonic asked.

"He's a world famous doctor. He knows EVERYTHING! He couldn't make it to today's meeting, so his intern is here."

"Well, I have many patients, so you'll have to excuse me," said Dr. Toadley's intern. She got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

"Blast," Toadsworth said. "Doctors are stumped, the Star Sprite is helpless. To whom might we turn?"

"Look I'm really sorry, ok?" said Starlow. "There are some things that even a Star Sprite can't do! I guess we just give up, huh?"

"Hmph, how insolent!" Toadsworth said.

"Both of you calm down," Princess Peach said calmly but sternly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you Toadsworth?" said Toadbert. "There IS someone we can count on, by boogity!"

"Oh, quite right! Hope endures!" Toadsworth replied with joy.

"So um, what's up?" asked Jessie. "They're not here yet? The bros…"

As if on cue, two mustached, overall-clad figures burst through the doors. The shorter one wore a red hat and a red shirt, and the taller one wore a similar green hat and green shirt. It was none other than the Super Mario Bros!

"Ah! Master Mario! And Master Luigi!" exclaimed Toadsworth. "We've awaited your arrival! Let us continue the meeting."

Mario took a seat next to Sonic, and Luigi sat next to Toadsworth at the opposite table.

"Hey Mario!" Sonic said, giving his rival a friendly high-five.

"Now then," Toadbert continued. "Going on what little information we've unearthed, the cause MAY be a mushroom sold by a local merchant."

"Oh dear! A mushroom?" Peach asked. "You mean to tell me that a mushroom causes the blorbs?"

"Well, yeah," Toadbert replied. "We interviewed all the blorbed toads we could, and they all said they'd bought Blorb Mushrooms."

"Blorb Mushrooms?" said Sonic incredulously. "Wow. Were people seriously dumb enough to buy something called 'Blorb Mushrooms?'"

"Well, they probably didn't know that they had this sort of effect at the time," Jessie offered.

"Yeah, but still," Sonic said. "Even without knowing about the disease the name sounds pretty suspicious."

"What sort of rapscallion would sell such a thing?" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Well, according to one witness it was a fellow in a cape," said Toadbert. "All signs point to this suspect not being from the kingdom."

"Hm, that doesn't exactly narrow down the search, does it?" said Jessie.

"Well, whoever he is, he's our only lead," said Starlow. "So it's decided! Let's go find him!"

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! And Master Sonic and Miss Jessica too!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Your hour is at hand! Go forth and stomp this fellow as if he were Bowser!"

"GWAHAHAHA! Did someone just page the king of awesome?" someone bellowed from the other side of the room. Everyone turned their heads to see none other than the Koopa King himself standing in the doorway looking quite ticked off. Most of the toads ran off screaming in terror. Jessie, Sonic, and Mario stood up from their chairs, knocking them over and backed off a bit. Sonic stood in front of Jessie in a protective position.

"PEACH!" Bowser shouted as he stomped up to the podium. "So I'm an outcast, huh? What I'd do to deserve this?"

"What are you doing here?" Peach asked, still somewhat shocked from Bowser's unexpected arrival. "We're in an important meeting! The kingdom's in danger!"

"Gee, PARDON ME!" Bowser roughly replied. "Guess what? I live here to, Your Royal Genius! I've got as much right to be in this meeting as anyone! I mean, right? Help me out here! Toadsworth! Back me up!"

"That… Erm… That's… Well…" Toadsworth stuttered.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Starlow shouted. "You have no right to be here! Get out!"

In rage, Bowser breathed flames at the podium. Fortunately Mario jumped in and got Peach out off the way just in time. Sonic and Jessie also jumped to the side to avoid getting barbequed. After making sure both girls were safe, the two heroes stood bravely in front of Bowser in fighting positions.

"MARIO!" Bowser shouted in anger. "Are you seriously trying to start with me again? I hear about this big meeting, and I'm ready to act all nice. But man, the second I see your face, Mr. Nice Bowser is GONE. And that goes for you too Spikey!"

"Spikey?" Sonic said. "Hmph, your one to talk!" he said rubbing his nose in a cocky fashion.

"Grr! Forget your dumb meeting! I'll pummel you two and grab Peach!"

Jessie dashed over to where they were and pulled out her G-controller. "Please, you think we'll really just stand here and let you do that? Let's go guys!" She hit a button on the device and a light briefly flashed around Mario and Sonic, signaling that they were now linked to the controller.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Sonic said excitedly. "Hey Luigi, you ready to…"

He looked over and saw that Luigi had fallen asleep on the table during the meeting and was somehow still asleep. Everyone sweat dropped.

"On second, just stay where you are." He looked at Mario. "You ready for this?"

Mario nodded enthusiastically. "Let's-a-go!" With that the two heroes and Bowser charged at each other.

* * *

><p><em>AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger is evil! I think Celeste is rubbing off on me. 0.o Speaking of Celeste, please go check out her Vocaloid fic "Hello, Again" and her new Portal fic "Tests Scheduled for Tuesday" she'll be posting soon __if you have a chance. _(and just in case you didn't know... Celeste speaks in non-italicised font in A/Ns and this, in fact, her speaking at the moment, hehe. Thank you for reading Misty's fic and I hope you come check out mine!)_ Oh, and reviewers get a piece of chocolate cake!_

_Sonic: THE CAKE IS AN OVERUSED MEME!_

_Hahaha. Oh Sonic. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed having a longer chapter! Please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated all week. School's been crazy this week! Anyways, here's your chapter! I want to give a special thanks to BJXCBFOREVER for helping me write the fight scene. Sorry if it's not that great, but remember it's my first time wirting a fight scene. So please don't be to harsh!_

_DreamDance: Thanks for anthoer nice review! Oh, I guess I must not have made it clear that this story is based on the videogame Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. So yeah, the blorbs were not my idea. But, it's fine, I can see how someone might make that mistake. It's a good thing Nintendo's lawers don't hang around this site!  
>*group of random Nintendo lawers spot Misty*<br>Lawer: There she is! Get her!  
>Misty: Eep! *runs*<br>__Lawers: SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE!_

_Disclaimer: *pant pant* I do not own Mario, Sonic, or Bowser's Inside Story. If I did, then these guys probably wouldn't be chasing me! *dodges flying briefcase* Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sonic curled into his spin-ball form and sped at Bowser, managing to get several hits in on him. Unfortunately, he let his guard down mid-strike and Bowser punched him, sending him flying into a wall.

But right after he had punched the hedgehog, Mario snuck up behind him and delivered a powerful double jump onto his head. Bowser stumbled back a bit, and after getting his bearings he prepared to blow fire at the plumber.

"Sonic! Intercept his flames!" Jessie shouted.

Sonic (who had just gotten back up after being hit) dashed in a circle around Bowser right as he breathed his flames. The fire got caught up in the mini cyclone Sonic had created and formed a burning ring around Bowser, charring him. Sonic skidded to a stop next to Mario.

"Let's finish this!" he said.

Mario nodded. The two grabbed each other's hands and jumped high into the air. Sonic began spin-balling at supersonic speeds with Mario still holding on, making them look like a red and blue blur. They spun faster and faster until…

"NOW! SUPER SONIC MEGA JUMP!" they shouted in unison. Sonic let go of Mario's hands, sending Mario flying at Bowser at an unfathomable speed. He struck Bowser dead on, Sonic's speed nearly tripling his already powerful jump. With a mighty thud, Bowser fell face first onto the floor.

"What… happened?" he groaned. "Where are my skills? That was not my 'A' game. I mean, I've lost before, but not THAT easily…"

Upon looking more closely, Mario and Sonic noticed that a faint pinkish glow was emitting from Bowser's body. They looked up and saw that Peach and Starlow were firing some sort of energy at Bowser.

"Yes! It was my star power and Peach's wish power!" Starlow exclaimed. "It weakened you, didn't it?"

"And coupled with the boost Sonic and Mario got from my G-controller, you didn't stand a chance!" Jessie said happily.

"Wuh… What?" Bowser mumbled.

"Alright Peach," Starlow said. "Let's clean up this mess!"

Peach raised her arm, causing Bowser to rise up into the air. Then with a flick of her wrist he was sent flying through the roof off somewhere in the distance.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a sec!" Sonic said. "How come she's never done that the zillions of other times Bowser's kidnapped her?"

"Isn't it obvious Sonic?" Jessie said as she walked up next to him. "Peach can only use her wish power when a Star Sprite is present."

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "Kinda like that one time when he stole the Star Rod."

Peach walked over to where they were and the remaining people; Toadsworth, Toadbert, and Starlow; gathered around.

"Thank you Mario!" Peach said gratefully. "You've saved me once again." She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. This made him turn as red as his hat and sigh happily.

"Hmph. Don't I get any appreciation?" Sonic asked in mock annoyance.

Peach gave him an amused look before giving him a peck on the cheek. Now it was Sonic's turn to turn red.

"Eheheheh. Thanks princess," he said sheepishly.

"Hehehehe. I wonder what Amy will think when she hears you've been kissing Peach," Jessie said mischievously.

"Wh-what!" Sonic stammered "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Hmm, maybe I'll give her a call right now" she said with a smirk.

"Ack! D-don't you dare!" he said in a panicked tone. "She'll kill me!"

Everyone started laughing at this. (Except Luigi, who had somehow slept through all the action.) Sonic crossed his arms and glared.

"Ha ha ha," he said sarcastically. "Veery funny."

* * *

><p>Bowser had landed somewhere in Dimble Woods, a sprawling forest that was near Toad Town and Peach's Castle. Fortunately for him, his right-hand magikoopa Kamek had managed to find the clearing where he had passed out.<p>

"Hey!" Kamek yelled as he fired a healing blast at Bowser from his wand. "Hey!" He fired another blast. "Wake up!"

Finally, Bowser clumsily got up and shook his head.

"That oughta fix you up."

"Those guys make me so MAD!" he growled. "Grr. It does not end like this! I'm going back to that castle and kidnapping Peach for real!"

"Unless Mario's there," Kamek mused. "In which case he'll once again kick-"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Bowser roared as he spewed fire. He clenched his fists. "Just thinking about it makes me RAGE!"

"Whoa, chill out." Kamek said as he mounted his broom and floated a few feet off the ground.

"I'll chill nothing!" he said."I'm going to Peach's Castle right now!" He looked around. "So, where are we anyway?"

"Somewhere in Dimble Woods, your Grouchiness" Kamek said. "I'm pretty sure I saw an exit somewhere around here." With that he and Bowser started off into the forest. Bowser managed to clear a path for them by punching boulders into rubble and burning down trees that obstructed their path. Finally, they came to a large clearing with two green warp pipes.

"A WINNER IS YOU!" an odd voice shouted from somewhere. Bowser turned to see a small person wearing a grey hooded cloak sitting behind the counter of what appeared to be a store. The stranger's hood made it nearly impossible for Bowser and Kamek to see what his face looked like. They did however notice that he was wear a large pair of swirly looking glasses.

"What? Win what?" Bowser asked.

"JACKPOTTING!" the stranger shouted. He held out a strange looking mushroom that was green with purple spots and a yellowish cap. "The customer has luck! And with luckiness comes a tasty Lucky Shroom!"

"A Lucky Shroom?" Bowser asked. "I didn't even buy anything! What's this about jackpotting?"

"Do not have worries for details! No, do not have the worries! Have the wonderful Lucky Shroom of tastiness instead! Scarf this down and your luck will power up to super luck! Luck enough to beat Mario!"

"Beat Mario? Seriously?" Bowser exclaimed.

"I say to you YES! With every attack, lucky hits will shower in a happy waterfall! You will have such fury! Your strongest enemies will fold like napkins who are crying!"

"Your Beefiness," Kamek said, taking Bowser aside, "This guy is weird. Do not eat that thing!"

"What, didn't you hear him? It'll help me beat Mario!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Sigh. Very well. I just hope you know what you're doing." he replied.

Bowser turned back to the stranger. "You! Weirdo! Gimme that Lucky Shroom!"

"Oh yes, of course!" the stranger said as he happily handed over the mushroom. "ENJOY THE EATING!"

Bowser walked over to the middle of the clearing where Kamek stood. He looked over the odd mushroom for a few seconds before finally scarfing it down in one bite. Suddenly his face turned red and he doubled over in pain, clutching his mouth.

"What's wrong? Your Queasiness!" Kamek exclaimed. "I told you not to snack on that thing!" he turned to the stranger and glared at him. "Hey! You creepy little weasel! What did you feed Bowser?"

The stranger, who was now floating in the air on some kind of hover disc laughed manically. He then removed his hood and flipped over his cloak, which was red on the other side. Kamek now saw that the stranger had green skin, meaning that he was from the nearby Bean Bean Kingdom. He was bald, save for one curly black hair on his head, and had large swirly glasses and a huge smile.

"Such easiness! So easy it gives me the gleeful chortles!" he exclaimed. "I have such strategy! And now for the leaving. You are having a date with Peach's Castle!" he said to Bowser before flying off.

Then without warning, Bowser opened his mouth. And from his mouth came a raging cyclone that inhaled everything surrounding him into his mouth. Kamek quickly mounted his broom and flew off to avoid being sucked in.

"HAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

><p>"Well, that's one way to break up a meeting," Peach said as she surveyed the damage."<p>

"Seems like it's pretty much adjourned, by boogity." Toadbert observed. "Should we cancel it?"

"Hrm… Young man we're facing a national emergency." Toadsworth pointed out. "If we cancel the meeting, nothing will get solved."

"Absolutely," Peach said. "The blorbs are more pressing than Bowser. The meeting must go on!"

"Mercy! You ARE the princess!" Toadsworth exclaimed." Take heed, gentlemen, hedgehog, and star! That's how one does things! But we surely can't use this ravaged room anymore. Shall we continue someplace a touch less demolished?"

"Hey, how about my place?" Jessie offered.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "We'll definitely be safe there!"

Everyone started to walk to the door, but suddenly something caused Toadsworth to be flung forward. Everyone looked to see Bowser standing in the doorway, the vacuuming cyclone spewing from his mouth. Everyone screamed as they were sucked in.

"Ack! Jessie, move!" Sonic shoved Jessie out of the way right before he too was inhaled. She rolled and ducked behind a pillar before Bowser could see her.

"No," she whispered as tears formed at her eyes. "Sonic…"

Bowser stomped over to where Luigi was still sleeping and attempted to inhale him, causing him to wake up. He yelped and attempted to air-swim to get away. Unfortunately this didn't work and he too was sucked in.

"GWAHAHA!" Bowser triumphantly laughed. "Gwa ha ha…ah…ha…haaf…" Bowser suddenly passed out.

Jessie ran over to where he lay unconscious. "Bowser!" she shouted. "Why did you do that? HOW did you do that?"

"Hm, what is this being? Why is there still a person who is remaining here?"

Jessie looked up and saw a short, green-skinned person wearing large swirly glasses and a red cloak walk up to her and Bowser.

"Huh?" Jessie said in confusion. "W-who are you?"

"And she is being a girl of gamerness," the cloaked stranger continued, ignoring her question. "This may be getting in the way of my plans."

"Plans? What do you… wait," she said looking at him more carefully. "Wearing a cape… Not from the Mushroom Kingdom…" She gasped. "Wait! A-aren't you-"

"Ah, so you do have knowing of me!" he exclaimed. "In that case I will most certainly be needing to put you out of my way." He reached into his pocket and produced a tiny metal disc. He flicked a switched and the disc floated out of his hand and flew in front of Jessie's face. "You will be needing to take a nap for me now." He said with a maniacal grin.

"N-nap?" she asked. "What are you-"Before she could finish, a panel opened up on the disc and she was sprayed with a green gas. She stumbled back a bit before collapsing unconscious next to Bowser.

"I HAVE VICTORY!" he exclaimed. "Easy as bread sandwiches! And now for the proceeding with the plan I have planned!" He turned to the door. "Midbus! Come! Fawful calls you!"

"Of course, Lord Fawful."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Gasp! So Fawful's the mysterious villian whose been causing the blorbs! And now Sonic and Jessie have been seperated! How will our heros fare against these new developments? You'll just have to wait and see! ^_^ Oh, and reviewers get cookies that DanceDream helped me make!_


End file.
